


A First Taste

by queenofourhearts



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen Week Summer 2015, trapped together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofourhearts/pseuds/queenofourhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having decided to play with magic after a few rounds of shots, Regina and Emma get arrested and have to spend the night at the Sheriff's station.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Swan Queen Week 5, day 7: Trapped Together)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically porn without plot (I'm blushing).   
> Let me know what you think:)

”Dad, what the hell?”

 

“Emma, don’t make me cuff you to the bed!” David raised his voice. “You made your bed, now lie in it!” He glared at his daughter and Regina, locked in the cells at the Sheriff’s station.

 

“I would say that you should know better by now, but it’s obvious you don’t. Neither of you.” The brunette scoffed at that, but the deputy ignored it and finished, “Hopefully spending the night in jail might just do the trick.” He checked the locks one last time, then turned to leave.

 

“Oh and remember, you both helped enchant these cells to contain any magic. No more fireballs for you ladies.” He turned the lights out and left, slamming the door as he exited the station. The only source of light left was greenish glow from the emergency exit sign.

 

Emma sat down on the hard bunk and groaned. “Ugh, this is just- just… Dammit!” Her head was still spinning after the shots she had talked Regina into after finding the brunette sulking at Granny’s earlier that evening. How many had there been? Five? Ten? It was all a bit blurry.

 

Regina mirrored her action, although managed to perch herself on her bunk with a bit more grace than the blonde in the next cell. Her head was pounding and her limbs felt quite heavy. She took a sip from the water bottle David had placed next to her and let out a sigh. 

 

“I knew I shouldn’t have let you get me drunk,” she grumbled.

 

“Are you kidding me right now Regina? You want to blame me for this?” the blonde snapped. “You could’ve said no at any point tonight, it wasn’t as if I was holding a gun to your head… Besides, whose idea was it to practice my fireball aim? Sure as hell wasn’t mine…”

 

Regina laughed at that. “Aim? What aim? Pretty sure I didn’t ask you to incinerate that car, dear.”

 

“Yeah? Well, you… you’re… Ugh, just forget it.” Emma decided to lie down for a bit; maybe the world would stop spinning then.

 

Silence enveloped the two women, each lost in their own thoughts for a while. Then Emma spoke up, softly asking “Regina? How are you doing?”

 

“Well, I’m currently incarcerated and will probably want to rip my head off in a few hours. I’ve been better,” was the answer.

 

“No I mean- I mean about the whole Hood thing…” Emma really didn’t want to talk about the forest dude, or even think about him, but she wanted Regina to know that she would always lend an ear if needed. Even though she despised that man.

 

“Oh,” came quietly from the brunette. She fell silent for a while before continuing. “I’m not really sure how I’m supposed to feel to be quite honest. It was nice to be… well, wanted I guess, but…” she hesitated.

 

Emma stayed quiet, not wanting to interrupt Regina’s train of though. It was rare to get the former Mayor to open up like this. The brunette got up and started pacing her cell.

 

“I am actually not as sad as I think I should be, and it bothers me a little. I mean, I should be heartbroken right? But I’m not. I’m… relieved.”

 

That caused Emma to sit up and stare at the other woman through the bars of the cells. “Relieved?”

 

“Yes. The pixie dust might have led me to him at one point, but let’s be honest, I’m not the same person I was back then. Not by a long shot. He was… quite tedious actually.”

 

“But Regina, why where you with him then? “

 

“I thought I was supposed to be! I see you with your pirate and I just… I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

 

“We broke up…” the blonde closed her eyes as the confession escaped her lips.

 

“You… You broke up?” the brunette’s voice softened and she came forward to rest her hands on the bars separating them.

 

Emma opened her eyes and found Regina’s. “Yeah.” Her breathing sped up under the gaze of the older woman, her deep brown eyes intense and burning into Emma’s own.

 

“I uh- I realized that my feelings for him weren’t what they should be, because uhm…” Her cheeks burned and she sent a thankful thought to her father for turning off the lights.

 

“Because what Emma?” Regina’s voice had lowered and it’s delicious tone set Emma’s nerves on fire.

 

“It’s embarrassing…”

 

“Please. Your father threw us in jail for being drunk and disorderly. I doubt it’s more embarrassing than that,” the brunette tried to lighten the mood. She just wanted to know what Emma was going to say. Her body was pulsing with anticipation; she knew what she wanted to hear. She reached a hand through the bars, signaling for Emma to come forward.

 

The blonde stood and moved towards the older woman, who took one of her hands and said, almost shyly “You can tell me Emma.”

 

Emma focused on the feeling of Regina’s thumb slowly caressing her knuckles and took a deep breath.

 

“I didn’t feel the way I was supposed to for Hook, because… because I have _those_ kinds of feelings for… someone else.”

 

“Who?” The women were so close now, despite the iron bars, their breaths mingled in the space between their lips. Emma squeezed Regina’s hand and held on for dear life.

 

“I think you know.” It was impossible for her not to stare at the brunette’s full lips and at her words a pink tongue darted out to wet them. 

 

“I want to hear you say it” Regina said, voice husky and brimming with sex. It made Emma completely light headed, more so than the tequila had done earlier. She was sobering up fast though.

 

“Regina.” The name came out as a moan.

 

“Yes, Emma?”

 

“Fuck… It’s you okay? It’s… you, I-”

 

The full lips of the brunette crashed against Emma’s then, the space between the bars just wide enough for a kiss to be possible.

 

“I’ve been… wanting… this for so…. so long,” Regina panted between kisses, as she let go of Emma’s hands to instead grab the blonde’s waist and drag her nails up and down her sides. Emma moaned in appreciation of Regina’s confession, she had spent so much time seething in jealousy of the forest dude and the time he spent with Regina, but Regina had been wanting her all along. Fucking jackpot.

 

“Uhhn! Oh my god… Regina, fuck…” Emma palmed Regina’s ass through her slacks and ran her hands up and along the waistline, dipping her fingertips down beneath the fabric when she reached the button.

 

Regina let go of her then, grabbing her wrists and guiding her hand away. “Emma, wait.”

 

“Oh shit, Regina I’m sorry, I-“

 

“No, no Emma, don’t. It’s… It’s just... I don’t want to do this for the first time with these prison bars in between us, and with this stupid enchantment I can’t just poof us out of here.” Regina cupped Emma’s cheeks. “But believe me when I say, I cannot wait to let my hands roam all over that gorgeous body of yours,” she added with a wink.

 

“Regina,” Emma all but whined. “You can’t just kiss me like you just did, stop, and then say stuff like that.”

 

“I’m sorry dear,” the brunette whispered and gently kissed her, then backed away, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “But maybe… just maybe, you could earn a- well, let’s call it a preview?”

 

“I’m, uh… you- what?” It took all of Emma’s focus to get those words out, as Regina’s hands started to unbutton her own blouse. 

 

“Eloquent as always, Ms. Swan,” the brunette chuckled. 

 

“What do I, hrm, what do I have to do?”

 

“Hm. Well. How about you buy me lunch for a week? Oh, and root beer, I really like root beer.”

 

Emma just gaped, eyes wide and pupils blown. She was having a difficult time looking at anything except the expanse of skin revealed by the brunette’s nimble fingers. 

 

“Anything, Regina, I’d do just about anything for you.”

 

At that, Regina smiled. Not condescending or predatory, just a simple, genuine smile. She untucked her blouse and opened the last few buttons, then just let the grey silk hang loosely from her shoulders, revealing a practically see through black lace bra.

 

Emma still stood by the dividing bars, gripping them for dear life. Her eyes scanned the brunette’s toned stomach and landed on her nipples, straining against the flimsy lace.

 

“God. You’re stunning,” was all she could say.

 

Regina dragged her hands slowly down her body, starting at her neck, over her breasts, where her breath hitched for a second, and further down her stomach, coming to a halt at the edge of her slacks. Accompanied by the sound of a soft moan from the blonde in the adjacent cell, she wasted no time unbuttoning and unzipping her pants, sliding them down long legs and stepping out of them as well as her heels, leaving them on the floor.

 

She was left standing in matching underwear, the thin lace hugging her curves perfectly. Her breathing was ragged, the blonde’s devouring stare sending waves of arousal through her body. Never in her life had anyone looked at her like that. Emma’s eyes were drinking her in, and Regina felt powerful, wanted, and safe.

 

Never taking her eye off the blonde, Regina sat down on the bunk again, and moved backwards until her back was resting against the wall. She let her legs fall open slightly and gasped as the air chilled her already drenched panties. Her gasp was mirrored by the younger woman, who had begun to move her hips unconsciously, seeking friction in the air while her knuckles whitened from her vice grip on the iron bars.

 

“You are everything I have ever wanted Emma. So strong, so beautiful. Just watching you, thinking of you makes me wet.”

 

Regina once again lifted her hands to her chest, letting her fingers roll and pinch her own nipples, moaning at the feeling and arching her back slightly.

 

“Fuck… So hot.”

 

Those words spurred the brunette on, stoking the fire in her lower abdomen, and she trailed her right hand down, drawing patterns on her stomach to draw the moment out just a little longer. This was crazy, she, a former queen, was about to touch herself in front of the daughter of her former enemy. But the feeling of doing something forbidden felt exciting, and the safety she felt in Emma’s presence made it all feel strangely okay.

 

Her fingers continued their way down, running over the front of her panties and down the sensitive skin on her inner thigh. She shivered at the sensation but her core was clenching in desire to be touched, so she slowly ran a single digit over the soaked crotch of the black lace. Her eyes fluttered shut then, as she let the burning heat coarse through her veins.

 

Opening her eyes to once again be able to see the woman who affected her like this, who made her into a trembling, wanton mess, she lifted her hips up slightly and hooked her fingers in the waistband, letting the garment slide down soft legs and land on top of the already disregarded pants.

 

She let her hips sink back down onto the coarse blanket, lifting her feet up to rest on the edge of the bunk, effectively putting her almost dripping core on display for Emma, who drew a sharp breath at the move. The blonde removed her right hand from the bar, opening her belt buckle and grasping at the button of her skinny jeans, struggling for a moment to unbutton them as she was completely mesmerized by the sight in front of her.

 

Regina observed her movements and her pulse quickened further. When Emma finally got her jeans open, the women locked eyes for a moment, as if to check on each other and make sure that the other was okay with what was happening. It was obvious they both were, judging by the struggled breathing and small smirks they sent each other.

 

Not releasing the blonde with her eyes, Regina let a finger lightly run on the outside of her wet folds, watching with increasing arousal as Emma’s eyes flickered down to her exploring finger as the blonde’s own hand disappeared into the tight confines of her jeans.

 

That sight, along with the increasing pressure behind her digit, made Regina moan loudly, not being able to tear her eyes away from the way Emma’s hand was moving steadily under the fabric.

 

The thought of Emma touching herself made the brunette that much more wet and she swirled her finger around her clit, hips jerking at the stimulation.

 

“Mmmhmph, Regina…” the blonde groaned, her own wetness seeping through the fabric of her cotton panties, probably staining her expensive jeans. She couldn’t care less. This was the most turned on she had ever been, and she wasn’t even able to touch Regina. “Go inside,” she ordered the older woman. “Fuck yourself for me.

 

“Uuuhn, yesss,” the brunette hissed. She let a second finger join the first to coat them in her own wetness before plunging them inside, back arching and core clenching at the feeling of fingers filling her. Never being one for taking orders, Regina realized that taking orders from Emma, especially like this, wasn’t so bad. In fact, it was really, really good.

 

She started moving her fingers slowly, drawing them almost all the way out only to push them back in, curling them upwards and finding that one spot that immediately threatened to push her over the edge to ecstasy. The moan she let out rumbled from the depths of her stomach, and ended in what sounded like “Emma.”

 

The blonde watched the brunette through hooded eyes as her hand worked furiously in her jeans. They were too tight to allow her to slip her fingers inside, so instead she drew small circles on and around her clit as her breathing became heavier and heavier. She noticed how Regina was trembling and mumbling incoherently.

 

“You don’t come until I say so. Do you hear me?” Emma gasped. “I want us to come together.”

 

“Y-yes, I… I under- uhn- I understand.” Regina was all pants and moans, but Emma’s orders turned her on beyond belief, so she focused hard to be able to answer. She could feel her walls start to clamp down harder on her fingers as they were pumping in and out.

 

Regina’s willingness to obey made Emma burn with pride, and she focused her fingers even more, to bring that inevitable edge closer. She wanted - no, needed - to see and hear Regina come. As the blonde could feel her orgasm building quickly, she panted out “Now use your other hand to rub your clit.”

 

The only answer Regina could give was a “mmmmh”, as the pleasure continued to rush through her body, her legs now lifted so that only the tips of her toes were resting on the edge of the bunk, her muscles tense.

 

“I’m so close Regina, do it, now” Emma all but growled.

 

The only sign of the brunette hearing Emma’s words was the descent of her left hand down quivering abs, covered in a thin layer of perspiration. When it reached dark curls, Regina sucked in a sharp breath, being so close to release.

 

When she heard Emma’s breathing hitch and saw her convulse against the bars, she brought her left hand down, brushing her clit once, twice… and then her body exploded in sublime pleasure, her nerve endings like fireworks and her core squeezing her fingers almost to the point of pain.

 

Emma was overcome by the power of her orgasm, never having experienced one quite as powerful by her own hand before. However, she managed to keep her eyes open just enough to witness the brunette thrash in pleasure, throwing her head back against the wall, her mouth hanging open letting only strangled cries of the blonde’s name slip through those soft lips. It was the most beautiful thing Emma had ever witnessed.

 

As Regina slowly extracted her fingers from her still pulsing core Emma was desperate for her touch, and for her taste.

 

“You are so beautiful. Come here.”

 

Regina took a few seconds to get her breathing somewhat back to normal again, before she rose on unsteady legs to make her way over to where Emma was stood, left hand still holding onto one of the bars, as if she would crumble to the floor without it. Regina placed a hand over Emma’s when she reached her and leaned in for a kiss.

 

“That was…” the brunette started.

 

“Fucking hot,” Emma said with a smirk. “Give me your hand, I want to know what you taste like.”

 

“Gods, Emma…” Regina’s knees actually buckled a little at that, but she didn’t hesitate to give Emma her right hand, fingers still sticky with her essence. What had started as a way for her to tease the blonde had ended with Emma completely in charge and Regina her willing subject. Who knew?

 

She relished the feeling of a nimble tongue licking her fingers clean and decided she wanted to return the favor. With a shy look, not one anyone would have expected to come from the former queen and mayor, she asked “May I?” as she reached for the hand Emma had come all over. The blonde didn’t say a word, too preoccupied with savoring the brunette; she simply raised her hand to Regina’s lips.

 

The brunette eagerly took Emma’s fingers in her mouth, not being able to stop a small moan from escaping at the blonde’s taste spreading on her tongue. It was the most exquisite thing Regina had ever tasted and she was already counting the minutes until she could get a proper taste. 

 

She let go of the blonde’s fingers and husked, “When your father lets us out in the morning, you are coming home with me. I don’t care if you have work, you will trade shifts or claim you’re ill, or so help me.” She hated that the desperation she felt to be able to claim Emma shone through in her voice, but she also knew that the blonde’s need to do the same was equally pressing.

 

“Relax Regina, there’s no way I could keep away from you now. I’ve never come that hard before and you didn’t even touch me, so…”

 

“Well then Ms. Swan,” Regina smirked. “You had better get a good night’s rest, because I plan to amend that tomorrow.”


	2. A Proper Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't help but write another chapter lol. I know it's taken forever but I do hope you like it! Comments are always welcome:)

 

The next morning the women were roused by the metallic sound of locks turning as David opened the cells. He stood leaning on his desk, arms crossed, as Emma and Regina both stepped out, throwing glances at each other. 

 

“So. I trust you’ve learned you lesson ladies?”

 

“Oh my god, dad, dramatic much?” Emma grumbled as she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. She wasn’t a morning person, especially not after having spent the night on a bunk that felt like lying on a slab of plywood without a mattress. And despite the mind-blowing orgasm, her body was still on edge, yearning for Regina’s touch and itching to touch the other woman in turn.

 

David only pinned her with a disapproving look.

 

“Look, weave learned our lesson okay? No more combining tequila and magic.” Emma sighed. “I’m going to go home and get some rest. Call Mulan if you need someone to cover for me.”

 

When the women stepped out into the hallway outside the sheriff’s office, Emma couldn’t wait anymore and pinned Regina against the wall, pressing her body into the shorter woman, their lips only a breath apart.

 

“Please tell me you haven’t changed your mind about today?” she whispered, her body warm and thrumming with excitement.

 

Regina let her eyes fall from green orbs to pink lips and smiled, clasping her hands around Emma’s neck.

 

“Not a chance Sheriff.” And with that, they were engulfed in her signature purple smoke.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When the smoke cleared, they were standing in Regina’s bedroom. Emma laughed at the woman’s eagerness and pulled her in for a kiss.

 

“Did I ever tell you I like the way you think?” Emma chuckled as their mouths came apart and their fingers intertwined. Regina only shook her head and bit her lower lip, offering the blonde a look of pure want that made her breath catch in her throat.

 

Regina then took a step back, releasing Emma’s hands and instead moved to remove the soft grey sweater. Emma immediately lifted her arms to help the process and as soon as the sweater came over her head she reached for Regina’s blouse and started to undo it. 

 

The brunette let her fingers caress the soft skin of Emma’s sides, lightly scraping her nails around her back. Emma’s fingers, on the other hand, only offered feather light touches as they worked the buttons, each point of contact tingling, moving further down Regina’s stomach.

 

When the blouse opened, Regina was quick to shrug it off, leaving it in a crumpled pile of grey silk on the floor, too distracted to neatly fold it or hang it up. To hell with wrinkles.

 

Having exposed the brunette’s slender torso, the arousal surged quick and hard through the blonde, and she couldn’t help but kiss Regina hard and deep as she backed her up against the closed bedroom door. The impact of the door on her back made the brunette release a sound somewhere between a moan and a growl.

 

Their lips met in a frenzy, the kiss all tongues and pants and small whimpers. Emma’s hips were rolling relentlessly against Regina’s, driving her hard against the cool surface of the door.

 

“Bra… uhn. Bra off.” Emma demanded and took a small step back, practically ripping her own in her eagerness to be free of it. The brunette was equally swift but infinitely more elegant, letting the piece of fabric slide off her arms and expose her to Emma’s burning gaze.

 

Deciding it was time to regain some control, she pushed gently on the blonde’s shoulders, steering her towards the king sized bed, and when they reached it, pushed Emma down on the cushy bedding. She took a moment to admire the woman sprawled out before her, dragging her eyes over flexing abs, full breasts and collarbones she couldn’t wait to sink her teeth into. Her eyes meeting their green counterparts and seeing the fire of arousal burning hot within them brought her patience down to zero. With a deft flick of her wrists, Emma’s jeans as well as Regina’s own slacks were lying neatly folded on the lounge chaise placed under the big window. 

 

The bright October sun streaming through that window hit the bed, and the blonde on it, just perfectly, making blonde hair shine and creating shadows that accentuated the Sheriff’s powerful physique. She was the most ethereal being Regina had ever set eyes on, far surpassing the beauty of mermaids and sirens, and even the strong elegance of the seldom seen centaurs that roamed the borders of the Enchanted Forest had nothing on Emma Swan.

 

The woman in question leaned up on her elbows, quirking an eyebrow at the entranced brunette.

 

“Are you planning on joining me on here Regina or should I just get started without you?” she said through a smirk, dragging a hand slowly across her lower stomach to play with the waistband of her red cotton panties.

 

This seemed to snap Regina out of her reverie and she quickly climbed on top of Emma, straddling her thighs and with a firm grip pinned her hands above her head. The blonde only smiled at her. As much as she preferred to be in control, experience had shown that giving that up to Regina once in a while wasn’t too bad. She trusted the former Queen with her life, with her body and with her soul, the latter two very exposed at the moment.

 

With Regina moving on top of Emma, she had also moved into the streaming sunlight, that now surrounded her, making her dark hair glow and creating the illusion of a halo around it. It was Emma’s turn to be caught off guard and just stare at the other woman, her jaw dropping slightly.

 

Regina noticed, of course, but did nothing else than offer the Sheriff a radiant smile and a light squeeze of her wrists. Immediately she could she the slight change in those sparkling green eyes and leaned further down, capturing those soft, dark pink lips and moaned slightly at the feeling of their breasts rubbing together from the movement.

 

Emma quickly deepened the kiss and since her hands were still pinned to the mattress she instead ground her hips upwards, making contact with Regina’s covered crotch, making them both gasp for air and making Regina release her grip on Emma’s wrists to steady herself. The blonde immediately used her freed hands to grab Regina’s hips, controlling her motions. Topping from the bottom was something the blonde enjoyed, it gave her an amazing view while still allowing her to set the pace. She had a feeling that being with Regina would come with more than a few power struggles, in and out of bed, but as long as she could do this, watch this amazing woman move on top of her, she would never complain about the brunette being headstrong ever again. 

 

Having caught her balance, Regina stroked Emma’s cheek lightly with one hand, dragging it slowly down her neck, over her collarbone, letting her nails scrape the fair skin teasingly before descending to a firm breast where she stopped. The feeling of Emma’s hard nipple under her palm sent small bursts of electrical arousal through her body, every single one ending between her legs, further soaking her panties. The blonde’s breathing grew ragged when she started to slowly move her hand, squeezing at first, then gently brushing the nipple with nimble fingers and Regina once again leaned in for a kiss.

 

The stimulation on her breast sent Emma reeling, but she managed to force her body to roll the pair over, Emma’s hips nestled perfectly in between Regina’s thighs as she kept grinding them into the brunette. 

 

The kiss they fell into quickly became nothing more than tongues and heavy panting, Regina’s hands took advantage of the new position and roamed all over Emma’s body, never getting enough of the soft skin and roiling muscles underneath. Their bodies slid sensually against each other, serving only to further stoke the burning need both women felt.

 

Eventually, the grinding and grabbing and kissing just wasn’t enough and Emma sat back on her knees, looking down on the brunette. Eyes dark, chest heaving and legs spread to reveal the drenched black lace. Emma almost came from that sight alone, but drew a deep breath and let her hands caress the insides of Regina’s thighs, moving further and further down, until the blonde slowly could drag her fingers across the offending scrap of lace.

 

“Let’s get you out of these wet things,” she offered, voice gravelly and dark with lust. Regina could do nothing more than nod and lift her hips slightly when Emma hooked her fingers into the waistband. The panties were promptly discarded, tossed over Emma’s shoulder and forgotten as soon as they left her hand. She quickly pulled her own underwear off, kicking it off her feet as she resumed her position on top of the brunette who wrapped her legs around the blonde’s back, effectively bringing her dripping core into contact with quivering abs. 

 

The feeling of Regina’s wetness on her skin drove Emma to pepper her face with kisses before moving down and latching her mouth over the brunette’s pulse point, sucking and licking the salty skin until a small bruise appeared, then moving her mouth further down Regina’s heaving chest.

 

Emma’s pink tongue danced around a straining nipple and Regina’s mind was practically blank. The only thing she was able to focus on was the feel of Emma against her, still rocking slightly into the brunette’s body, allowing the ample wetness from Regina’s core to smear on her stomach. When the blonde bit down, Regina let out a deep moan and pulled Emma up by her hair. 

 

She swiftly stretched her neck and placed a small kiss in the corner of the blonde’s mouth, before kissing her fully, running her hands through blonde tresses. As they let their lips part, Regina looked up into dark swirling orbs then pressed upward so her lips came within a breath of the blonde’s ear.

 

“I want…” she started. “I need you to fuck me Emma. I need to feel you inside. Please, I- I can’t wait any longer.” A hint of extra heat flashed on olive cheeks at her own words, never before had she been that vocal about her needs, but then again, she had never been this turned on either.

 

Emma’s answer came in form of a sharp intake of breath and the return of her lips on the brunette’s neck, nipping and kissing as she let a hand tickle down Regina’s ribs. The move left goose bumps in its wake while the Mayor trembled in anticipation. The fair-skinned hand moved through dark curls and then finally brushing ever so lightly over a hard clit. Regina threw her head back with a loud groan at the contact and her whole body tensed when Emma’s fingers continued to explore her dripping folds, teasing her entrance and drawing out even more of her liquids.

 

“I want…” Emma husked out against the brunette’s neck, “…to taste you, for real this time. Would that be okay?”

 

“Y- uhn, yes, yes, please, yes Emma!” The blonde’s request sent Regina’s mind spinning, only adding to the intense pleasure she was experiencing, and her hands moved from blonde hair to grip luxurious sheets tightly.

 

Emma moved swiftly down the older woman’s body, leaving a trail of light kisses across her stomach, and positioned herself between Regina’s legs, taking in the glorious sight before her. The woman’s core was a dusky, dark pink, lips swollen and glistening, the clit slightly peeking out from its hood, making the blonde salivate..

 

Emma couldn’t wait to know what she really tasted like and leaned in, dragging her tongue gently along the slit and earned a loud gasp from the brunette. The blonde’s tongue tingled with the heady flavor and she knew that she would gladly spend her life with Regina in this exact position. The brunette didn’t seem to have any complaints about it either, threading fingers through blonde locks once more, making sure she didn’t move too far away.

 

Encouraged by the hand in her hair, Emma let her tongue explore every inch of the Mayor’s sex, lightly putting pressure on the inside of her thighs to spread her even more. The sounds falling from full lips made the Sheriff want more, more of her sounds, more of her taste and more of her. Her tongue came up to lightly circle Regina’s hard clit while her right hand brushed down her thigh and she trailed her fingers softly over the swollen folds.

 

“I am going to fuck you now, Your Majesty.” Her voice was gravelly but Regina could feel her smirk and all she could manage was a drawn out moan in answer.

 

Emma could feel a shiver of excitement shooting down her spine as she slowly let two fingers slide inside the older woman’s hot, dripping hole. It was easily the hottest moment of Emma’s life, the night before now a close second.

 

As she continued to push her fingers further inside Regina, Emma resumed the light licking of her clit and her head was spinning. She was actually fucking Regina Mills, the Regina Mills, who had owned her libido since the first awkward encounter outside the mayoral mansion years ago. The Regina Mills who had once threatened her to get her to leave town was now a trembling, moaning mess clenching around her fingers and pulling her hair.

 

The feeling of Emma’s fingers inside of her paired with the gentle ministrations of her tongue had Regina seeing stars. It was already the best sex she’d ever had and they had barely even begun. She could feel the beginning of an orgasm deep in her belly and her hips started moving to draw Emma’s fingers deeper inside. 

 

“More Emma,” she panted and the blonde granted her wish, picking up the pace and soon adding a third finger. The action had Regina’s moans increasing in volume and fingers tightening in Emma’s hair. It felt so good to be filled by her, her long fingers and nimble tongue working the most amazing kind of magic on Regina’s body. Her thighs were shaking around Emma’s head, breaths coming in short bursts from in between full lips, open in a breathless cry of pleasure.

 

Emma could tell that Regina was on the brink of orgasm by the way her inner walls repeatedly squeezed her fingers, as if to draw them further inside and damn it if that wasn’t the hottest thing ever. As she continued to move she made sure to really curl her fingers upwards; if she was going to give Regina Mills and orgasm, it would be one she would never forget. So she kept the pace up, despite the burgeoning cramp in her forearm, adding pressure with every swirl of her tongue.

 

When Regina’s back arched, Emma had a moment where she wondered if it would actually snap. Regina didn’t wonder anything at all, her mind going blissfully blank as the orgasm blazed through her body, leaving her a trembling, panting mess beneath the oh so proud sheriff.

 

After regaining the power of speech, Regina slowly turned her head to face the grinning blonde. 

 

“Can’t. Move… So. Good… Need. You.”

 

“You’ve got me my Queen. I’m right here,” Emma smirked.

 

“I… can’t move. Emma. Sit on my face.”

 

Emma couldn’t believe her ears. Did Regina just ask her to…? What?

 

“Uhhh…”

 

“Please Emma.” Despite her state of utter exhaustion, Regina was desperate to feel and taste the other woman, and managed to convey as much with her look. Emma swallowed hard and sat up on her knees beside the raven-haired woman.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes! Just come here.”

 

“Okay Your Majesty, get comfy,” Emma said as she swiftly swung a leg over the brunette’s slim torso and moved to place her knees on either side of Regina’s head. She knew she was soaked and could feel her own wetness coating the inside of her thighs, but nothing could have prepared Emma for the hungry look in those almost jet black eyes as they zoned in on her core. It was enough to make her legs shake from mere expectation.

 

“C’mere,” Regina mumbled as she hooked her arms around the back of Emma’s thighs and pulled her down towards her eager mouth. She might have been completely spent after her orgasm, but having her senses invaded by Emma made her feel invincible, like she go on forever as long as Emma was close. She gently ran her tongue over the outer lips, gathering the wetness there, before pushing further in and pulling Emma even closer.

 

As she made sure that no spot went untouched, she focused her eyes on Emma’s face. She was so beautiful like this; lower lip between her teeth, eyes closed and brows knit closely together, all of it framed by long blonde locks falling gently around her face. 

 

Meanwhile, Emma was focusing hard on not just exploding all over Regina’s face at the first touch of her tongue. She was already so turned on after fucking the brunette it was proving quite the challenge. It just felt so good, Regina’s mouth on her, the way she could feel her essence coating the lower half of Regina’s face. It was all too hot; her body was already tingling all over.

 

“Uhn, Regina, so good… Fuck. Yes!”

 

She barely even noticed that she spoke between pants and moans, feeling Regina between her thighs was way too good for something unimportant like that to register. Regina heard it though, and upped her game; swirling her tongue quickly around Emma’s clit only to capture it between her lips and suck gently before licking down to her entrance and thrusting as far in as she could. As she repeated these moves again and again, Emma’s hips started moving faster and Regina could feel her legs vibrating against her arms and cheeks. Deciding to give the blonde a break and not be a tease, she focused all her attention on the bundle of nerves; sucking, licking and even scraping her teeth ever so gently over it.

 

Emma was a hundred percent sure she had died and gone to heaven. No way was something this good really happening to her on earth. Her brief thought on whether or not she was actually still alive was ended abruptly as she was plunged into the most intense and all-consuming orgasm she had ever experienced. Her mind was wiped clean and her whole body shook and buzzed with pleasure, no sound able to leave her mouth. She fell, not at all gracefully, to the side, unable to keep her body upright, leaving one leg lying across Regina’s neck and shoulders.

 

Silence enveloped the two women. Not the kind of awkward silence they had been caught in numerous times before, but a very comfortable, familiar silence. Regina placed feather light kisses along the part of Emma’s thigh placed right in front of her face and let her left hand stroke the calf on the same leg. Any other time, any other person and she would’ve been pissed at someone just sprawling out on top of her, but here, she felt calm and like there was no place she’s rather be. Emma’s breathing had calmed a bit, but she was still shuddering in after shocks every once in a while, and Regina loved it. Loved _her_ , really, but it was all too soon for confessions of that caliber she decided. So instead, she filed that information away safely in the deepest parts of her heart and carefully repositioned Emma’s leg so that she could spoon the exhausted blonde.

 

“My face feels weird,” was Emma’s sleepy response.

 

“Aaaw, all spent, are we dear?” Regina cooed and placed a kiss behind Emma’s ear.

 

With a smile, Emma shot back: “Your fault” before yawning and wiggling even closer to the warm body behind her. “Let’s nap and I’ll take you to Granny’s later.”

 

“Granny’s? Ever the romantic huh, Miss Swan?”

 

“Oh please. I just want to show you off Mayor Hot Stuff. You’re all mine now.”

 

Regina could only chuckle as she pulled a blanket over their exposed skin and nuzzled her nose into the mop of blonde tresses in front of her.

 

“All yours Sheriff. All yours.”


End file.
